marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
U.S. Agent
U.S. Agent, a.k.a. John Walker, is a character from Marvel's The Avengers who appears as a playable secret character in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter and as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Although he is a different character in the comics, he is a palette swap of fellow Avenger Captain America in the games. Backstory John Walker grew up idolizing his older brother Michael, who had been killed during the Vietnam War. He went into military service but felt he wasn't a 'hero' like his brother was. Walker underwent the Power Broker process and was eventually convinced to become a hero. After an initial stint as the Super-Patriot, Walker assumed the identity of Captain America after Rogers abandoned it, due to manipulations performed by the Red Skull. Although he tries to emulate Rogers' ethics, Walker is more brutal due to his reactionary points of view, superhuman strength and a lack of emotional control. When his parents are killed after his identity is revealed, Walker suffers a near total breakdown. He later confronts Steve Rogers, now using the title of "The Captain", by Red Skull's designs, and was stopped. After Red Skull's defeat and escape, Walker persuades Steve Rogers to retake his identity as Captain America. Some time later, Walker's death is faked so he can be given a new identity. It wasn't long until John Walker resurfaced in his new identity as the "U.S. Agent", using a uniform similar to Rogers' "The Captain" identity and employing a vibranium disc in the same manner as the shield. Walker worked for the government and assisted the Avengers in several of their battles, eventually proving he was worthy enough to join their ranks. Gameplay In Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, U.S. Agent is a black-colored palette swap of Captain America and shares all his moves and Hyper Combos. There are no noticeable differences in the two characters' play styles, although some players have claimed U.S. Agent is slightly faster and not as resistant as the original. U.S. Agent does have his own unique victory quotes different from the Captain, displaying his more violent nature. His ending is the same generic one used by all other secret characters: he stands in front of a flashing blue background, his back turned to the screen while the text "Congratulations! You've defeated the game with a secret character!" appears underneath him. Assist Attack * Charging Star: U.S. Agent's assist attack in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. U.S. Agent jumps into the screen and performs a Charging Star forward. The attack is identical to Captain America's HK version of the move and can go through projectiles, but the move itself takes a while to start. Can be used a total of five times. Gallery MSHSF USAgent.gif|U.S. Agent in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter MSHSF USAgent win.gif usagent.png|U.S. Agent as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom Sprites US Agent stance.gif US Agent intro.gif US Agent win.gif US Agent shield back.gif Trivia * If Captain America and U.S. Agent are played together (regardless of the order) and the Crossover Combination move is used to finish the last opponent, the word "Star" will appear twice (Star Star) because the primary character executes the Star''' and Stripes'' attack and the secondary one executes the ''Charging '''Star attack. The only other character combination exhibiting this is a team of Blackheart and Mephisto ("Armageddon Armageddon"), although in this case it is because both characters execute Armageddon as their team super move. * Along with Shadow and Mephisto, his name is never said by the announcer in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Category:U.S. Agent Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Category:MSHvSF Secret Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes es:U.S. Agent